X-ray systems are in particular used for diagnostic purposes e.g. for acquiring X-ray images of an object to be examined.
For acquiring X-ray images, an X-ray system regularly comprises an X-ray generating device and an X-ray detector. The X-ray generating device and the X-ray detectors are arranged on opposite sides of the object to be examined and are operatively coupled for the acquisition of X-ray images. X-radiation is emitted by the X-ray generating device towards the X-ray detector. An object to be examined situated between the X-ray detector and the X-ray generating device is thus penetrated by X-radiation. Detector elements of the X-ray detector acquire information in accordance with spatially attenuated X-radiation, which information is subsequently used for the generation of an X-ray image of the object.
Regularly, both the X-ray generating device and the X-ray detector are heavy, rigidly built elements having a substantial weight. Thus, for moving an X-ray system on a surface, e.g. on the floor of an operating room, a substantial force has to be applied to the X-ray system for a desired placement and positioning.
In particular, precise positioning with regard to the object to be examined, thus positioning within precise tolerances, may be required.